


April Fools

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Someone was going to die by the end of the day.Someone had made the grave mistake of telling a certain blonde Asgardian about the wonderous Midgardian tradition called April Fool’s Day, the day that when folks would try to find creative was to pull one over on friends and family.He had quickly become enamored of the idea and decided that he just had to experience it for himself. After all, he had grown up with the God of Mischief as his brother, surely, he could come up with something good he thought.He went completely overboard.





	April Fools

Someone was going to die by the end of the day.

Someone had made the grave mistake of telling a certain blonde Asgardian about the wonderous Midgardian tradition called April Fool’s Day, the day that when folks would try to find creative was to pull one over on friends and family.

He had quickly become enamored of the idea and decided that he just had to experience it for himself. After all, he had grown up with the God of Mischief as his brother, surely, he could come up with something good he thought.

He went completely overboard.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if this certain Asgardian didn’t see fit to prank not just one or two people, but every single last person at the Avengers compound in ways that most couldn’t imagine.

All the staff members decided to join in on the fun and see who could top him. So far all of them had failed, which made them more determined to keep trying, much to consternation of the other staff members still trying to do their jobs.

Due to all the constant pranking, one staff member, you, had decided that enough was enough and that you were going to take your laptop and do your work in your private quarters, where you could at least lock the door.

It worked for the most part, except for the fact that it didn’t block out all the noise and more than a few times, you could feel someone or something hitting the walls or cursing aloud, making you jump.

Around noontime you decided it was time for lunch. Saving all your work, you grabbed your phone and went to head out to the break room. Putting your ear to the door, you listened for the sounds of movement, hoping and praying that no one would be waiting outside to spray you with silly string or something worse. To your relief, no sounds could be heard. You were safe.

Your guard down, you opened the door and stepped out. No sooner had you done so than you heard someone running at top speed. Turning to see who it was, you were shocked to see Thor running with a huge grin on his face, which told you he had pulled off yet another prank.

Seconds later, you once again heard someone running. Looking over your shoulder. you saw it was a large group of co-workers, covered on what looked to be some mixture of flour, egg and something green that you couldn’t identify.

Before you could say anything, you were knocked over, stepped on, with your phone getting kicked out of your hand.

As the sound of your co-workers running faded away, too busy trying to catch Thor to notice or care what they had just done, you slowly rolled over and felt for your phone. Wincing as you moved, you caught sight of it several feet down the hall.

Hoping against hope that it wasn’t broken, you got to you knees and crawled over to it. Just before reaching it, you felt a sharp pain in your hand, the kind of pain caused by broken glass. Groaning, you reached for your phone, turned it over and saw that the entire screen was shattered, with more pieces falling to the floor.

Had it been an accident, you might have felt just a bit of irritation. But this?

This meant war.

“Y/N?!” Came a voice. A voice filled with worry.

Suddenly you felt hands take a hold of you and guide you up gently. Looking to see who it was, coming into view was the sight of Loki of Asgard, Thor’s brother and your paramour.

“Beloved, what happened?!” He asked, as he moved the strands of hair from your face to better look at your injuries. “Who did this?”

“They did.” You said wincing, sharp pains shooting through your ribs.

“Who?”

“My soon to be former co-workers. Once I get a hold of them.”

“The only thing you are going to get a hold of next is me. I am taking you to rest.” Loki said sternly.

“But..”

With a quick movement, Loki had picked you up and carried you back to your quarters. Once inside, he laid you gently on the bed. With a few quick gestures, he summoned something blue and placed it on your chest. Instantly, you could feel a coolness against your ribs and you guessed he had conjured the equivalent of a cold pack.

Sitting next to you, Loki looked you over further and asked “What happened?” Eager to know who to hunt down.

“Your brother”

“What?”

Taking a moment first to compose yourself you explained “Your brother decided to try out April Fool’s Day for himself. “

Knowing Thor full well, Loki rubbed his eyes said “He overdid it, didn’t he?”

You nodded.

“So how did this happen?” Loki asked.

“My co-workers decided to get revenge. They were in such a hurry chasing after him, they caused collateral damage.” Holding up your phone to show him the shattered screen.

“Didn’t you just get that?”

“Last week yes. And it costs me a pretty penny. Thank God for insurance.” You noted. “But even so, I still plan on getting them back. Especially whomever told Thor about April Fool’s day.”

Loki’s expression went from concern to somewhat guilty, like someone who just realized they had done something wrong when they hadn’t intended to.

Quickly catching on, you said “That was you?!”

“Sadly yes. Thor had asked me about it the other day and having read about it, I explained it too him. I should have known better.” Loki said sadly, kicking himself for inadvertently getting you hurt.

“Can I make it up to you?” He asked sweetly.

A devious thought came to mind.

“Know of any good ways to trap someone that they cant easily get out of?”

Smirking, he said “Oh I can think of a few.”

“Than you can help me with that.”

Loki stood up and grabbed your laptop from your nearby desk. Climbing onto the bed with you, he handed it to you and as you booted it up, wrapped an arm around you gently.

“Let’s plan some mischief my love.” He said, kissing your forehead.

“Mischief and other things.” You said smiling.”

“I like the way you think”


End file.
